Hey DJ
by rasta-baby03
Summary: TC needs assistance getting the girl of his dreams to notice him. Chap. 5 rated R. Thanks Lana
1. Default Chapter

HEY DJ Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything that has appeared on the TV show Pacific Blue. However Storm is all mine and I plan on using her again. To all the people that I quoted, thank you for your inspirations  
  
Author's Note: Thank you Chiquinta for beta reading it for me. Also like to thank Maarjte as well. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle with the reviews, constructive criticism is welcomed.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
TC couldn't stop staring at her no matter how hard he tried. He would try to be focused on his work only to be distracted by her moving her hair out of the way of her vision or scratching the side of her head. She was the first thing he thought about every morning and the only thing he had on his mind as he was falling asleep. Everyday before he went to work he would stand in front of his mirror and practice ways to approach her without making a complete fool out of himself. It had been six months since Sandy left him to go to school in Georgia and he thought that it was about time that he got back into the dating scene. I mean he was a good-looking guy, great personality, and an incredible body. What woman in their right mind wouldn't want a guy like TC Callaway? Not that he was conceited or anything but he was a good catch. So why couldn't he get the girl that he really wanted? Sure many have tried to catch his attention but he has his eyes on one particular woman. Chris Kelly is the woman of TC's dreams. He can't even function right anymore in front of her because he can't concentrate. She is intelligent, funny, outgoing personality, spontaneous, and beautiful. She could be a bit verbal if pissed off, but her whole attitude was so nonchalant and carefree. He had to think of something to make her notice him but what. His friend Tony was pretty knowledgeable when it came to women but he couldn't go to him for help. Tony may have been his friend but he was also his boss. As his lieutenant, it's Tony's job to ensure that no fraternization goes on between his officers, so he would have to object the idea of TC going after a fellow coworker. That meant that TC would have to consult with his other friend Victor Del Toro. He would do that tonight when they went out for their weekly guy get together.  
  
AT THE PRECINCT  
  
"TC.TC.TC!" Cory McNamara screamed to her dazed coworker  
  
"Huh.what. What do you want Cory?" TC asked now realizing that he was deep in thought.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking about? I was calling you for at least a minute. Are you okay?" Cory asked her bedazzled friend.  
  
"None of your business. What do you want?" TC  
  
"Well for one, I wanted you to take a look at this report before I took it up to Palermo." Cory replied a bit agitated with TC. TC took the report from Cory and skimmed over it really quick.  
  
"It looks good to go. Is that all Cory?"  
  
"NO!" Cory said starting to get really pissed at TC for trying to rush her away. "Listen I know that tonight you and Victor are having your little guys night out and everything, but Chris and I don't have anything to do tonight and we were wondering if we could hang out with you guys? You know, make it a girls and guys night out. I already asked Victor and he said that it was okay, but he said we had to ask you too." Cory said.  
  
"Yeah sure Cory. Of course you and Chris can hang with us tonight." TC said excitedly.  
  
"Why are you suddenly in a good mood now?" Cory asked curiously.  
  
"I can't be excited? Is there a law about being excited that I don't know about?" TC spoke up in his defense.  
  
"No. It's just that a few moments ago you looked like you wanted to be anywhere but here. Now you have sudden burst of energy." Cory replied.  
  
"Whatever Cory. Do you know where Victor is?" TC asked starting to get his thoughts regrouped.  
  
"Yeah. He's in the back with Elvis." Cory answered.  
  
"Thanks Cory. I will see you later." TC responded while walking away from her.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Are you crazy Elvis?! Cindy Crawford is way hotter than Claudia Schiffer." Victor was trying to explain to his Russian friend Elvis.  
  
"Sorry Victor, but I'm going to have to disagree. Claudia is hotter than Cindy." Elvis stated.  
  
"TC, will you please help me get through to this man?" Victor asked once he spotted his friend. "Tell him that Cindy Crawford is hotter than Claudia Schiffer." Victor asked his friend.  
  
"Elvis, Cindy has Claudia beat by a mile. However, Naomi Campbell gives them both a run for their money any day. Victor I have to talk to you man." TC said hopefully settling the argument between the two men.  
  
"Sure man, what's going on?" Victor asked his buddy.  
  
"No offense Elvis but it's kind of private," said TC  
  
"Then leave. This is my working area or did you forget that?" Elvis said a bit hurt TC didn't want to include him in the conversation.  
  
"You're right Elvis, sorry. Victor can I talk to you outside please?"  
TC asked.  
  
"No problem buddy. You know Elvis, technically I won this conversation because TC agreed with me." Victor stated before following his friend TC outside.  
  
"Whatever. You young boys know nothing about beauty." Elvis screamed to Victor's back.  
  
+++++++++  
  
"What's going on man?" Victor asked his friend as soon as they were outside. TC looked around to ensure the coast was clear before responding.  
  
"I think that I'm in love with Chris." TC blurted out. Glad to have that off his chest.  
  
"What do you mean that you think that you're in love with Chris?" Victor asked confused.  
  
"Not so loud Victor. Look I don't have time to explain everything right now. I need your help." TC said.  
  
"I am stilling reeling over what you just told me. Does she know.Have you two been doing it behind my back.What do you mean you need my help?  
  
"Victor, will you listen? She doesn't know how I feel about her and I would like to keep it that way until I am ready for her to know. She and Cory are supposed to be hanging out with us tonight. I need you to give me some tips on how to get Chris to notice me." TC explained.  
  
"She does notice you man." Victor said, trying to reassure his friend.  
  
"Yeah, but not the way I want her to. She looks at me and she sees TC her coworker and friend. I want her to see me as TC, a possible lover." TC said trying to help Victor understand.  
  
"Oh. I get it now. You want Chris to see the stud muffin TC. The one all the girls on the boardwalk want to get with. TC all you have to do is be yourself. Chris knows that you are a good guy. If she doesn't see what a great catch you are then maybe she's not the girl for you." Victor replied.  
  
"Listen. When Sandy left I never thought that I could ever feel this way about another woman again. I don't know what it is about Christine Kelly but she moves something inside of me, something Sandy was never able to do. My feelings for her are only growing stronger by the day. If I don't let her know how I feel soon I am going to lose it man. Tonight could be the passageway that I need to get closer to her." TC stated.  
  
"TC how can I be of any help? I mean look at me; I don't even have a girlfriend. On top of that, I don't know what kind of guys Chris goes for. You will be better off asking Cory for help. They're good friends. She would have more insight on what type of guys Chris go for and stuff like that." Victor said.  
  
"Hell no. There is no way that I am getting Cory involved in this. Her and Chris discuss everything. They have a lot of girl talk conversations and the last thing I need is Cory spilling the beans. Absolutely not." TC replied.  
  
"I got an idea! How about I keep Cory occupied tonight while you spend a little quality time with Chris. You know talk to her and see what kind of guys she finds interesting. Hopefully you will fit in that category TC." Victor said.  
  
"That could work. I will get Chris to open up to me. She will tell me what kind of man she finds interesting enough to be with and I will become that man." TC replied with a glee in his eye. "Victor you are a genius. Thanks man."  
  
"I know I am a genius TC, that is why you came to me right? Just don't make it too obvious that you have feeling for her. Some girls get intimidated over stuff like that." Victor replied.  
  
"I know, I know. Let's get back inside before Palermo starts wondering where the hell we are," said TC. While the two gentlemen were walking in the station, Chris and Cory were on their way out and they bumped into each other.  
  
"Just the guys we were looking for. So what are we doing tonight?" Chris asked.  
  
"We are going to Malloy's Pub so that I can beat Cory's butt in a game of pool." Victor stated boldly.  
  
"In your dreams Del Toro. I could beat you blindfolded and you know that." Cory said in her defense.  
  
"I guess we will see about that tonight won't we McNamara. We will see you ladies at 8:00 and don't be late, it will only delay the ass whopping." Victor said to Cory as he was walking off.  
  
"I have a funny feeling that this is going to be a very interesting night." Chris said to TC.  
  
"Yes it is" was TC only response before walking away. Chris and Cory exchanged looks with each other before they separated.  
  
Later on that day, TC planned out everything that he was going to say to Chris. From the type of jokes that he was going to tell to the conversation that they were going to have. He wanted everything to be perfect. Victor was going to busy his self by keeping Cory out of the way and he would use this opportunity to get closer to Chris. For the first time in a long time, TC felt confident about the night ahead. He was going to get the woman of his dreams and nothing was going to stop that. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TW0  
  
THAT NIGHT AT MALLOY'S PUB  
  
"Where the hell are they Victor?" TC asked impatiently.  
  
"TC, they will be here, just relax man. We are supposed to be hanging out our friends, Chris and Cory, not dating them. Our objective is for you to get information about Chris' likes and dislikes when it comes to men. We don't want her to get the impression that you are trying to make a move just yet TC. Take a deep breath and just act yourself." Victor stated to his friend.  
  
"I am relaxed and I know what I'm doing. All I am saying is that they should have been here by now. I just hope nothing has happened to them." TC said.  
  
"Then why are you dressed like that?" Victor asked, talking about TC's well pressed collar shirt and creased khaki pants.  
  
"I can't dress nice every once in awhile?" TC asked in his defense.  
  
"Whatever man. Hush it up, the girls are on their way over here. What's going on ladies? Cory are you ready to eat your words from earlier today?" Victor asked.  
  
"We are fine Victor and the only one that is going to be eating their words is you." Cory replied.  
  
"Then lets get it on," said Victor. Cory and Victor walked away leaving Chris and TC alone at the table by themselves.  
  
"So why are you dressed like that?" Chris asked TC curiously.  
  
"Like what?" TC said, trying to sound confused.  
  
"Like you are about to go to a country club or something," said Chris.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about. This is just a shirt and some pants," replied TC.  
  
"Whatever. What were you and Victor talking about before we walked up?" Chris asked, changing the subject about TC's choice of attire for the night.  
  
"Uh.nothing really. We just were wondering if something had happened to the two you because you were late." TC said, quickly thinking on his toes.  
  
"That is so sweet. Well my money is on Cory, that she destroys Victor in pool." Chris said.  
  
"You know who my money is on. Want to play me?" TC asked.  
  
"I'm not that good in pool TC, but if you want to have a laugh at my expense why not." Chris said accepting his offer.  
  
"I can teach you whatever you need to know." TC told Chris as they were walking to the nearest pool table. TC started to set up the table so that they could start their game.  
  
"TC can I ask you a question?" Chris asked. TC looked up from the table to Chris.  
  
"Sure, I guess." TC said a bit hesitant.  
  
"Have you started seeing anyone since Sandy left?" she asked.  
  
"Um.actually I haven't." he replied.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well for one, it's kind of hard to get back into the dating scene once you have been with someone for a long period of time and then you break up. I don't want to find someone and constantly compare that person to what Sandy and I had. I don't want to be afraid to jump head in when it's time and I don't want to jump head in too soon. Do you understand what I mean?" TC said.  
  
"Yeah. I understand completely where you are coming from, but sometimes you have to take chances. I mean lets just say that you get into a relationship with someone and it turns out to be everything that you wanted." Chris stated.  
  
"I guess you're right. Where is all this coming from?" TC asked curiously.  
  
"I have this friend named Amber who just moved into town from Michigan"  
  
"Here we go with the set up thing." TC said walking away from the pool table.  
  
"TC, she is a great girl. She has so much going for her. If I were a guy I would be all over her. I mean she is not dating anyone and neither are you so why don't you just take her on a few dates and see how it goes." Chris said, trying her best to persuade TC.  
  
"No Chris. I can't stand the whole set up thing."  
  
"Why not TC. She is a great girl. You could be saying no to your future. I mean if you're not going to do it at least give me one good reason besides the whole "you can't stand the set up thing" excuse.  
  
"I don't want her Chris, I want." TC replied, barely catching himself.  
  
"You want what? You don't even have to finish that sentence because I know exactly what you were going to say. You want Sandy but she is gone TC and it is time that you realize that.  
  
"I REALIZE THAT CHRIS. EVERY TIME THAT I WAKE UP AND SHE IS NOT THERE I REALIZE. EVERY TIME THAT I COME HOME AND SHE IS NOT THERE I REALIZE. TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THAT I AM THE KING OF REALIZATION CHRIS." TC yelled. Everyone was staring at Chris and TC wondering what the altercation was about.  
  
"I'm sorry TC, I should have been more considerate. It won't happen again. Just forget about the whole thing." Chris said, walking off to join Victor and Cory. TC just sat there and watched her walk away. He wanted to tell her so bad how he felt but couldn't find the courage to do it. He didn't want her friend; he wanted her. She wasn't interested in him. She was too busy trying to hook him up with her friend. TC's attention was momentarily drawn to the voice on the radio.  
  
I HOPE EVERYONE IS HAVING A GREAT EVENING. THE WEATHER IS PERFECT FOR A WALK ON THE BEACH WITH THAT SPECIAL PERSON OR GAZING AT THE STARS. THERE IS JUST NO REASON WHY ANYONE SHOULD BE ALONE TONIGHT. IF YOU ARE WITH THAT SPECIAL ONE AND YOU DECIDED TO STAY IN TONIGHT GET CUDDLED UP NEXT TO EACH OTHER AND JUST ENJOY EACH OTHER. IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR LOVE BUT IN ALL THE WRONG PLACES CALL IN AND LET STORM PUT THAT SPARK IN YOUR LIFE. SOMETIMES ALL YOU NEED IS A LITTLE PUSH. UNTIL THEN ENJOY THE SMOOTH MELODIES OF R&B SINGER TANK. HERE IS ONE OF HIS SONGS OFF HIS FRESHMAN ALBUM: FORCE OF NATURE, HERE IS 'SLOWLY'. THIS IS WXYK ON 92.9 AND YOU ARE LISTENING TO STORM.  
  
TC listened to the DJ as she serenaded her audience with her smooth voice and hypnotic words. He listened to the lyrics TANK said as he was singing the song and all he could think about was how much he would enjoy making love slowly to Chris. Just as TC thoughts of making love to Chris grew deeper, he was interrupted by the threesome.  
  
"TC you just missed a good ass whopping courtesy of me." Cory said happily.  
  
"Did she beat you that bad Victor?" TC asked his friend.  
  
"Chris came over to the table and brought her good luck. The night is not over yet McNamara. I was just getting warmed up," replied Victor.  
  
"So was I Del Toro. That was nothing compared to what I am going to do to you. Now be a good loser and buy me a beer." Cory said boldly  
  
"I am going to buy you a beer not because I lost, but because I am a good friend." Victor said in his defense.  
  
"Whatever Del Toro. Chris do you or TC need a refill since Victor is being such a good friend." Cory asked. TC and Chris both declined the offer. Cory walked with Victor to the bar.  
  
"Chris I want to apologize for yelling at you earlier. I was out of line." TC said  
  
"The only one out of line TC was me. I shouldn't have kept pressuring you. I was trying to be a good friend, but a good friend respects the other person's feelings. If anyone should be apologizing its me and I am sorry. Like I said, it won't happen again." Chris stated. The radio breaks through their conversation.  
  
I'M BACK AND I JUST WANT TO GIVE A QUICK SHOT OUT TO ALL THE LOVERS OUT THERE. THERE IS NO GREATER FEELING THAN BEING IN LOVE. I BELIEVE IT WAS SAM KEEN WHO SAID THAT, YOU COME TO LOVE NOT BY FINDING THE PERFECT PERSON, BUT BY SEEING AN IMPERFECT PERSON PERFECTLY. I DON'T THINK THAT IT COULD HAVE BEEN SAID BETTER. MIKE CALLED IN WHILE WE WERE ON A COMMERCIAL BREAK AND REQUESTED A SONG FOR HIS SPECIAL LADY. HE COULDN'T NAME ONE OFF THE TOP OF HIS HEAD SO HE ASKED ME TO PICK ONE FOR HIM. WELL MIKE THIS ONE IS FOR YOU AND YOUR LADY. HERE IS LENNY WILLIAMS WITH HIS HIT 'I LOVE YOU'. ENJOY MIKE. THIS IS WXYK ON 92.9 AND YOU ARE LISTENING TO STORM.  
  
"I love her show so much. Cory and I try to listen to her show every chance we get. She has so much insight on love and how to deal with it." Chris said.  
  
"She seems like she knows what she's talking about. Plus she plays really great music. I think I could listen to her show on a daily basis if I was into all that lovey-dovey stuff." TC replied.  
  
"You don't have to be lovey-dovey to understand what she is saying TC. She gives really good advice. You should call her and ask her for some advice," replied Chris.  
  
"I don't need advice Chris and even if I did, the radio would be the last place I would go to get it." TC said. TC and Chris looked around for Cory and Victor and realized they were caught up watching the game that was on TV. Victor was doing a good job of keeping Cory away from TC and Chris. Just as TC was about to start another conversation with Chris, Storm came back on the air.  
  
WELCOME BACK TO ALL THE LOVERS AND LISTENERS OUT THERE. THIS IS STORM AND I HAVE ON THE LINE 'RESTLESS SLEEPER' CALLING FROM SAN DIEGO. HOW ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT RESTLESS SLEEPER? A female voice replies.  
  
I'm good Storm. How about yourself?  
  
I AM DOING FANTASTIC. I AM HAVING A GREAT EVENING. WHY DON'T I BELIEVE YOU WHEN YOU SAID THAT YOU'RE DOING GOOD? HOW CAN I HELP YOU TONIGHT HONEY?  
  
Well Storm, it's about my man. I love him so much and I know that he loves me just the same but lately he has been acting funny towards me. He just got this promotion at his job that requires him to work late hours, which I totally respect because that's his job, but he has to work these late hours with his new partner. You are probably saying well that is nothing, but if you saw his new partner you would be concerned too. She is so beautiful and way smarter than I am. I know that I am being insecure, it's just that I can't help thinking that they might be messing around. I haven't approached him about it because I don't want him to know that I'm jealous and I don't want it to affect his work. It's just that it has become so hard for me to sleep because all I think about, like now, is what is he doing. I mean I trust him and I know that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, but I can't shake the feeling. What am I going to do? I can't keep living like this. My boss is already complaining at my job because he says that I come to work looking really tired. Help me storm!  
  
NOW I SEE WHY YOU INTRODUCED YOURSELF AS RESTLESS SLEEPER. HONEY I HEARD YOU SAY SOMETHING WHILE YOU WERE EXPLAINING YOU SITUATION THAT I DON'T THINK YOU REALLY COMPREHENDED. YOU SAID, 'I TRUST HIM AND I KNOW THAT HE WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HURT ME'. DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT TRUST IS? WEBSTER'S DICTIONARY DESCRIBES TRUST AS BEING: THE ASSURED RELIANCE ON THE CHARACTER, ABILITY, STRENGTH, OR TRUTH OF SOMEONE OR SOMETHING OR ONE IN WHICH CONFIDENCE IS PLACED. DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I JUST SAID?  
  
Yes Ma'am  
  
THEN WHAT IS THE PROBLEM RESTLESS SLEEPER? YOU HAVE TO HAVE THE CONFIDENCE TO TRUST THIS MAN THAT YOU HAVE INSTILLED ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT IN. RESTLESS, DID YOU TRUST THIS MAN BEFORE HE STARTED WORKING THE GRAVEYARD SHIFT WITH HIS NEW PARTNER?  
  
Yes I did  
  
THEN DON'T CHANGE THAT. YOU HAVE TO BE ABLE TO TRUST THE PEOPLE THAT YOU LOVE. THAT IS THE THING ABOUT LOVE. YOU CAN'T HAVE IT UNCONDITIONALLY IF YOU DON'T TRUST THE PERSON THAT YOU ARE WITH. PLUS YOU ALSO HAVE TO HAVE CONFIDENCE IN YOURSELF. THIS WOMAN MAY BE BEAUTIFUL AND SMART BUT GUESS WHAT, SO ARE YOU. I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE BUT I KNOW THAT YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL BECAUSE YOUR HEART IS BEAUTIFUL. I AM NOT SURE WHO SAID IT BUT, TO THE WORLD YOU MIGHT BE ONE PERSON, BUT TO ONE PERSON YOU MIGHT BE THE WORLD. REMEMBER THIS RESTLESS SLEEPER EVERY TIME YOUR GUY WORKS THOSE LATE HOURS. IF HE LOVES YOU LIKE YOU SAID HE DOES YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY YOUR HEAD OFF BECAUSE I AM SURE THE ONLY THING HE IS THINKING ABOUT IS YOU. WAS I ABLE TO HELP YOU OUT RESTLESS?  
  
Yes Storm. You are so good at giving advice. I think that I will be able to get a good sleep tonight. Thank you so much.  
  
THANK YOU FOR SHARING YOUR PROBLEM. NOW YOU GO GET SOME REST. NEXT TIME YOU CALL UP HER YOUNG LADY USING THE NAME RESTLESS SLEEPER I WANT IT TO BE BECAUSE YOUR MAN KEEPS YOU UP ALL NIGHT, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?  
  
Yes Ma'am. Good Night Storm.  
  
GOOD NIGHT TO YOU TOO SWEETHEART. THE LINES ARE OPEN AND YOU ARE FREE TO CALL AND SHARE YOU STORIES OF LOVE OR SHARE YOU PROBLEMS. EVERYONE NEEDS SOMEONE TO LISTEN EVERY ONCE AND A WHILE. I AM GOING TO SEND THIS NEXT SONG OUT TO RESTLESS SLEEPER. THIS IS SWV WITH THEIR HIT SONG 'YOU'RE ALWAYS ON MY MIND'. THIS IS WXYK ON 92.9 AND YOU ARE LISTENING TO STORM.  
  
"Tell me that was not great advice TC." Chris said to her friend.  
  
"I have to admit, she knows what the hell she's doing. I just can't imagine sharing my problems on the radio," replied TC.  
  
"That is why you don't use your real name but a name that describes your situation, like Restless Sleeper. Yours would be something like Hopeless Romantic or Desperately Seeking Whomever." Chris said.  
  
"Is that right? Who might you be if you called in?" TC asked.  
  
"I would probably be the Blair Witch Project," replied Chris. TC started to laugh after Chris's comment. Their conversation was pretty average after that. TC told some really lame jokes and Chris had no problem telling him how lame they were and Cory and Victor took turns beating each other in pool. The night was going pretty good. Chris didn't really divulge any information about her love life or what kind of guys she goes for no matter how hard TC tried to dig. TC and Victor decided that they would walk the ladies home despite their protest. Victor just wanted to gloat some more about beating Cory more times in pool even though it was just one win over. By the time they reach Chris and Cory's house, Victor and Cory were already planning a rematch. TC and Chris just exchanged looks with each other and laughed. They said goodnight to each other and the guys made their way back to their houses. TC didn't get anywhere with Chris but he did enjoy hanging out with her tonight. Victor must've had a great time playing pool with Cory because all he talked about on the way back was the strategies he used to beat her and all the smart jive they talked back and forth to each other. When he was finally done basking in his victory, he asked TC how things went with Chris. TC told him everything from start to finish including Chris' attempt to hook him up with one of her friends. Victor told TC to stick in there and eventually a door will be opened to him. TC and Victor said goodbye to each other and TC made it to his house. He jumped in his bed and the first thing that popped in his head was Chris. When he closed his eyes to go to sleep he saw her in his dreams but he knew that's all it was, a dream. In the morning he would tell himself like all the other day before that he would approach her. There was something that stuck out in his head that he remembered hearing that DJ say tonight. She said, "sometimes all you need is a little push," but was she the push TC needed. He opened his eyes and turned the radio to her station 92.9 but she wasn't on. The song that was playing put TC in a trance. It was R. Kelly singing his song 'Half on A Baby'; TC closed his and dreamt about going half on a baby with Chris. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE  
  
The next day TC did the same thing he did everyday at work. He would look up from the work on his desk and just stare at Chris. A few days ago she caught him staring and it took a prayer to convince her that he was daydreaming in her direction. Tony had him and her down for patrol together next week and he knew that wasn't going to be nice. TC was having a hard enough time concentrating around her in the office. Putting them on patrol together would only make it worse. He and Chris had done plenty of patrols together, but that was when Chris was just Chris to TC. Victor came up behind TC and scared him back to reality.  
  
"You better not let Palermo catch you staring at Chris like that." Victor warned his friend.  
  
"I don't know what I am going to do Victor. I want to tell her so bad how I feel about her." TC said.  
  
"You know what you should do?" Victor asked  
  
"Shot myself," replied TC.  
  
"No. You should tell Chris how you feel without you actually telling her." Victor said.  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to pull that off Del Toro?" TC asked a bit exhausted over the whole conversation that looked like it wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"You know, like slip a note under her door or give her a fortune cookie with a special message in it," replied Victor.  
  
"This is not high school Victor." TC stated.  
  
"You're the one with the school boy crush. Listen, I am not saying to take that route exactly. I am saying to find a way for Chris to find out how you feel without "you" saying it directly to her." Victor said. TC let Victor's words register through his head and he came up with a plan.  
  
"Victor, have I ever told you that you're a genius?" TC asked happily.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't mind hearing it every once and a while," replied Victor.  
  
"You're a genius." TC said as he walked away from Victor. Victor didn't know what exactly he said to inspire his friend, but he could see the wheels in TC's head spinning. He knew that TC was brewing up something. He just hoped that it didn't back fire on his friend. The day went by pretty regularly. There was no real action going on near the boardwalk besides the everyday pickpocket or taking some girl's bikini top off and running action so Tony let them all go pretty early. By the time TC came home and got settled in it was 7:30. He was starting to get bubble guts about his plan but he knew that the only way he was going to get the girl was if he had the courage to go for what he wanted. He cut the radio on and waited to her Storm's voice. TC was just praying that Chris was listening as well because if she wasn't then his plan was not going to work. Storm came on at about 8:00. She usually didn't open up the phone lines until she played a few songs to get her audience in the mood.  
  
I HOPE EVERYONE IS HAVING A GREAT EVENING OUT THERE IN LOVERS' LAND BECAUSE I KNOW THAT I AM. I AM GOING TO OPEN UP THE PHONE LINES A LITTLE EARLY TODAY BECAUSE I AM IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD AND I WANT TO SHARE IT WITH EVERYONE. WHO KNOWS, MAYBE SOME OF IT WILL RUB OFF ON SOMEONE WHO IS NOT FEELING ALL TO GOOD. SO IF YOU HAVE STORIES OF LOVE OR PAIN OR MAYBE YOU HAVE A DILEMMA FEEL FREE TO CALL IN. UNTIL THEN HERE IS THE LATE GREAT MARVIN GAYE WITH HIS SMASH SONG, 'SEXUAL HEALING', ENJOY. THIS IS WXYK ON 92.9 AND YOU ARE LISTENING TO STORM.  
  
TC tried a few times to get through but kept getting a busy signal. He told himself that this would be his last time trying. He dialed the number to the station again and this time he got through. A man came on the phone asking him a few questions about himself and his situation. TC figured that he was just screening the calls for Storm. He told TC that as soon as Storm gets back on the air she would be taking his call. TC almost lost his nerve but decided to stick it out. He knew that no one was going to know who he was and that was all that mattered. TC cut his radio down and waited for Storm's voice to come over the phone. Sure enough, as soon as they came from commercial break TC was on the line with Storm.  
  
WELCOME BACK EVERYONE. YOU ARE LISTENING TO STORM AND I HAVE ON THE LINE SECRET ADMIRER. HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS EVENING SECRET ADMIRER? TC almost didn't reply but dug deep to find the courage so he could.  
  
Under the circumstances I am fine, and you?  
  
I AM DOING GREAT AND FEELING GREAT. WHAT CAN I HELP YOU WITH TONIGHT?  
  
Um.how can you help me.this was a mistake.I am such an idiot.I am sorry to waste you time Storm, please forgive me. TC said before he hung up the phone.  
  
HELLO.HELLO, SECRET ADMIRER YOU STILL OUT THERE? IF YOU ARE, WILL YOU PLEASE CALL BACK? I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO TALK TO YOU. YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE EMBARASSED BECAUSE YOU CALLED. MAYBE I CAN GIVE YOU SOME ADVICE ON YOUR SITUATION. PLEASE CALL BACK.  
  
TC listened as Storm pleaded with him to call back. He ran it through his head over and over again and decided to call back. The same man that answered the phone last time answered the phone again. TC told him who he was and he immediately put him through to Storm.  
  
SECRET ADMIRER WELCOME BACK. I THOUGHT I LOST YOU THERE FOR A MINUTE. WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT IS ON YOUR MIND AND DON'T HANG UP THIS TIME, PLEASE.  
  
I won't this time. I guess I got cold feet there for a minute. I have never done anything like this before.  
  
WELL THERE IS A FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING. WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME YOUR PROBLEM AND I WILL SEE IF I CAN HELP YOU? DOES THAT SOUND LIKE A PLAN?  
  
Yeah I guess. I don't even know where to start. WHY DON'T YOU START FROM THE BEGINNING?  
  
Okay, here goes nothing. Almost six months ago, the woman that I was with over a long period of time left me. It wasn't a bad break up or anything like that. Something happened in her life while we were together that caused her to reevaluate herself as a person. Our break up was mutual but it was still hard on me. We talk to each other all the time on the phone to stay civil, but it is officially over. I told myself that I would never find anyone that would measure up to her and I settled for being alone. Well about two months ago I started growing these feelings for one of my coworkers. She is more than my coworker; she is a good friend of mine. When my girl left, she was there to cheer me up and tell me everything was going to be all right. We started spending a lot of time together because she was trying to keep my mind occupied and during this time that we were spending together I started to grow feelings for her, but not just regular feelings. This woman brings out feelings in me that I have never experienced before, so I don't know how to control them. At first I thought that it was just lust for her because I really needed a woman in my life, but I realized that it was beyond lust. I think of her day in and day out. I want so bad to be with her but I know the chances of us hooking up are highly unlikely.  
  
WHY IS IT HIGHLY UNLIKELY?  
  
Well for one, we work together. Where we work at, dating among ranks is not tolerated. Secondly, she is my friend. She will never look at me as anything other than that.  
  
WE CAN CHANGE THAT. HAVE YOU PURSUED HER SINCE YOU STARTED HAVING THESE FEELING?  
  
No. I don't even have the courage to tell her what I just told you. I know that she listens to your show so hopefully she was listening tonight and she heard everything that I said.  
  
YEAH, BUT SHE DOESN'T KNOW THAT YOU ARE TALKING TO HER. YOU COULD BE TALKING ABOUT ANY WOMAN IN THIS WORLD. UNLESS YOU SAY HER NAME, SHE COULD BE LISTENING TO YOU TONIGHT ON THE SHOW AND THINK THAT YOU ARE SOMEONE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT, NOT TALKING ABOUT HER AT ALL.  
  
That is the way that I want it. I just wanted the opportunity to let her know how I feel without me telling her personally.  
  
I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM SAYING SECRET ADMIRER. THIS WOMAN HEARS A MAN ON MY SHOW TALKING ABOUT HOW MUCH HE IS IN LOVE WITH THIS WOMAN THAT HE WORKS WITH AND IS GOOD FRIENDS WITH, BUT IT IS NOT GOING TO REGISTER TO HER THAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT HER. SO TECHNICALLY YOU ARE NOT TELLING HER ANYTHING. THE ONLY WAY SHE IS GOING TO FIND OUT HOW YOU FEEL IS IF YOU CONFRONT HER.  
  
I can't do that.  
  
SECRET ADMIRER IF YOU LISTEN TO MY SHOW OFTEN YOU WOULD KNOW THAT I LIKE TO QUOTE PEOPLE A LOT. ANYWAY, VINCENT VAN GOGH SAID, "WHAT WOULD LIFE BE IF WE HAD NO COURAGE TO ATTEMPT ANYTHING?" DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT MEANS?  
  
Yeah. I know what you are getting at.  
  
DO YOU WANT THIS WOMAN?  
  
More than anything in this entire world.  
  
THEN GO FOR HER. DON'T LET HER SLIP THROUGH YOUR FINGERS BECAUSE THE NEXT MAN WON'T. AS A MATTER OF FACT SECRET ADMIRER, I WANT YOU TO DO ME A FAVOR. I WANT YOU TO APPROACH THIS WOMAN TOMORROW AND LET HER KNOW HOW YOU FEEL, THEN I WANT YOU TO CALL ME TOMORROW NIGHT AND LET ME KNOW HOW IT WENT. WILL YOU DO THAT FOR ME?  
  
Sure. I got no problem doing that.  
  
GREAT. I AM GOING TO BE LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR CALL. YOU KNOW WHAT SECRET ADMIRER; I HAVE A FUNNY FEELING THAT YOU ARE GOING TO GET WHAT YOU ASKED FOR.  
  
Storm said good night to TC and decided to dedicate the next song to him. She played R&B singer Joe's hit song, 'All That I Am'. With that said, TC hung up the phone feeling a bit rejuvenated. Storm was right, the only way TC was going to get the girl was if he put his fear to the side and went for what he wanted. He planned on doing that the minute he saw Chris tomorrow morning. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
When TC woke up the next morning he was still in a good mood. He hurriedly got dressed so that he could get to the firehouse before Chris. Once he got to the firehouse he noticed that Chris, as well as Cory and Victor, were already there. They were posted by Chris' desk talking to each other. TC walked up just in time to hear their conversation.  
  
"This guy is obviously a loser Cory." Victor said.  
  
"Why is he a loser Victor, because he shared his feelings over the air?" Chris asked.  
  
"TC. Thank God you are here. I need your support in this conversation." Victor told his friend.  
  
"Support in what conversation?" TC asked.  
  
"Tell him Chris." Victor said. TC looked at Chris kind of curious to know what they were talking about.  
  
"Last night Cory and I were listening to Storm on 92.9. Well this guy came on there named Secret Admirer and he went on and on about how he is in love with this woman who is his friend and coworker. TC this guy was so sweet. He was shy at first but then he just opened up to Storm and spilled his guts about this woman. He is suppose to confront her today and express how he feels to her face to face. He is going to call Storm tonight and tell her how it went. Lover boy Del Toro over here thinks that he is a pansy." Chris said.  
  
"What "man" in their right mind goes on the radio and expresses his feelings?" Victor asked.  
  
"A man that is not afraid to express himself," replied Chris. "I think that it is kind of romantic what he did. I could tell just by listening to his voice that he is a decent guy too. Why can't I have a guy like that fall in love with me? Do you feel the same way Victor feels about this guy?" Chris asked, looking at TC.  
  
"Um.I really don't have an opinion about the whole thing. Victor can I talk to you for a minute?" TC asked.  
  
"Sure. Anything to get away from these chicks," replied Victor.  
  
"You don't know anything about love Victor." Cory said as Victor was walking away.  
  
"I know enough to not tell my business over the radio." Victor retorted.  
  
"Women. What's going on TC?" Victor asked once they were away from the girls.  
  
"You stupid son of a bitch. What are you doing?" TC asked.  
  
"What are you talking about," asked Victor.  
  
"I'm the guy from the radio. You know Secret Admirer. I was talking about Chris," replied TC.  
  
"You are Secret Admirer. Why did you go on the radio and tell the whole West Coast how you feel about her?" Victor asked, trying to fight back the smile forming on his face.  
  
"That is what you told me to do. Don't you remember what you said to me yesterday morning?" TC asked, getting a bit agitated.  
  
"TC, I don't remember half the conversation I just had with the girls. What did I say to you?"  
  
"You told me to tell Chris how I feel without me having to tell her directly. So I took that advice and went to radio. I knew that Chris would be listening to the radio and so that is how I told her without telling her." TC explained.  
  
"Interesting. Well at least you know that the planned worked." Victor said. "That's all she and Cory have been talking about since they got here this morning. Looks like you are going to get the girl. Now all you have to do is tell her that you are Secret Admirer and that you were talking about her."  
  
"She was impressed, wasn't she? You heard what she said. I mean she is adoring this guy right now and I just happen to be that guy." TC said, gaining his confidence back.  
  
"That's the spirit buddy, now go and get the girl!" Victor shouted. Everyone turned to see where the ruckus was coming from. Victor slapped TC on the back as he walked away. Chris was standing by the cabinet doing some filing when TC spotted her. He walked up to her but didn't say anything at first.  
  
"Hey TC, what's up?" Chris asked when she noticed him standing next to her.  
  
"Um.I was wondering if I could talk to you," he asked.  
  
"Sure. What's on your mind?"  
  
"I don't want to talk to you here because it's kind of private. Can you come over tonight?"  
  
"Yeah. Is everything okay TC?"  
  
"Yes and no. It really depends on your reaction"  
  
"Reaction to what?"  
  
"I'll tell you tonight. What time do you want to come over?"  
  
"Is it really private?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Well Cory has a date tonight and I told her that I would help her get ready, so anytime after she leaves."  
  
"What time do you think that will be?"  
  
"I don't know 7:30, 8:00. I just don't see why you don't tell me now."  
  
"I will tell you tonight I promise."  
  
"Whatever. Can you at least tell me if it is good or bad?"  
  
"Again, that all depends on your reaction. I will see you later tonight." TC said as he walked off. He had decided to wait till they were alone before he told her. That whole day Chris kept asking TC to tell her what was on his mind because the suspense was killing her. He would tell her in due time or patience was a virtue, but she still kept asking. TC practiced over and over in the mirror what he was going to say to Chris tonight once he saw her. He called the radio station and told the producers who he was and they connected him to Storm's room.  
  
"Storm, this is Secret Admirer." TC said.  
  
"Hey Secret Admirer, how did it go today," she asked.  
  
"I haven't told her yet. She is on her way to my house now. Hopefully if everything goes the way that I want it, I will not be calling your show tonight because I will be with her. So if I call you tonight, things did not go so well."  
  
"Well good luck Secret Admirer and I hope not to be hearing from you tonight." She said before she hung up. TC heard Chris' car pull up into the driveway and he had to catch himself from panicking. He took one last look in the mirror before walking to the door to greet her. She was talking on her cell phone when she reached the door. TC presumed it was Cory considering the way Chris was talking on the phone. She walked in right past TC and turned around to face him. She mouthed to him that it was Cory on the phone. He just shook his head in understanding.  
  
"Cory you haven't even given the poor guy a chance.I'm not the one on the date Cory.The date just started. I am sure things are going rough because you are still trying to get to know him.Listen Cory, I got to go and you need to get back to your date.We will talk when you get home I promise." Chris hung up the phone a bit frustrated from the whole conversation. "TC, Cory has lost her mind. She hasn't even been on her date 30 minutes and she's already calling me."  
  
"Is it going bad already?" TC asked.  
  
"No. She is just trying to feel this guy out," replied Chris.  
  
"That's our Cory, but enough about her." TC said.  
  
"Well I'm all yours"  
  
"Really?" was the only thing TC was able to get out before sealing Chris' mouth with his. He held her in a kiss for about 10 seconds before she pushed him off. At first all they did was stare at each other.  
  
"What are you doing TC? Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" Chris asked, a bit confused.  
  
"I'm going after what I want and yes." TC said. He grabbed her again, this time holding her longer. Chris struggled a bit but eventually gave in. TC explored the contents of Chris' mouth with his tongue and she in turn did also. TC pushed Chris up against a wall and pulled his mouth from hers. He just stared into her eyes.  
  
"Do you want to talk about this first?" Chris asked.  
  
"Not really," replied TC. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
(WARNING: VERY DETAILED LOVE SCENE. READ AT OWN DISCRETION)  
  
TC kissed Chris again, but this time the kiss was more passionate and gentler. He could feel her start to tremble when he touched her face. TC took one of his hands and slid it up Chris' dress taking it from the outer portion of her thigh to the inner portion of her panties. He could feel that she was getting wetter by the second. He took his index finger and inserted it inside her and she let out a soft moan. He then helped her take her dress completely off, revealing her underwear. TC took his mouth from hers and moved it to her neck. He moved from her neck to her chest, from her chest to her stomach, from her stomach to her pelvic area. TC looked up and smiled at Chris before sliding her panties off her body. He propped her legs over his shoulder and began to go to work. He would change the direction of his tongue just to keep her from peaking to early. When he thought that Chris had enough he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He carefully placed her on the bed and then he started to remove his clothes. TC stripped all the way down to his boxer before he joined Chris on the bed. He made a trail of soft kisses from her legs to her neck. TC removed her bra and started to make circular motions with his tongue around her nipples causing her to moan louder. He returned his mouth back to hers and began exploring her mouth with his tongue again. She was so sweet to taste that he didn't ever want to stop. Chris slid TC's boxers off his body revealing his firm buttocks. She thought to herself that he was everything she imagined him to be. He reached over to the nightstand that was by the bed and pulled out a little package from it (BEST SEX IS SAFE SEX). TC didn't want to break the mood that they were in by stopping to put on the condom, so he went back to kissing Chris on her stomach while carefully putting the protection on. When he knew that he was set, he looked in Chris' eyes and slowly entered her with his manhood. A shiver escaped from Chris' mouth while she arched her back to get closer to him. At first, his thrusts were slow and long and Chris could see all the muscles in his body that he was using to please her. TC lost himself inside of her the deeper he went. He put every- thing he had into every stroke that went in and out of her and he could tell by the scratches that she was putting on his back that she was enjoying it. He couldn't believe how sweet she tasted. Even her sweat was sweet and he didn't mind licking her dry. TC started to move faster, bringing Chris closer and closer to her point. When he thought she was about to climax he would slow down his strokes and then bring her back up to her point again. He did this until neither of them could take anymore and they both climaxed simultaneously. He didn't pull out of her; instead he rolled her on top of him and held her in his arms. She placed soft kisses on his chest while he played with her matted hair. She looked at TC and he looked at her. Neither of them said anything because they already knew what each other was thinking. TC reached over and cut on his radio and they listened to the music. Storms' voice came on while the song was fading out.  
  
WELCOME BACK LISTENERS. I TALKED TO SECRET ADMIRER EARLIER TODAY BEFORE I WENT ON THE AIR AND HE TOLD ME THAT IF HE DOESN'T CALL THE SHOW TONIGHT IT'S BECAUSE HE'S WITH THAT SPECIAL LADY THAT HE LOVES. IF HE DOES CALL THE SHOW TONIGHT, THING DIDN'T GO AS WELL AS HE PLANNED, SO LETS ALL WISH HIM LUCK TONIGHT. I HAVE A FUNNY FEELING THAT HE GOT WHAT HE WANTED TONIGHT THOUGH. SECRET ADMIRER I WANT TO DEDICATE THIS NEXT SONG TO YOU AND YOUR LADY AND I HOPE THAT IS SETS THE MOOD RIGHT FOR THE TWO OF YOU. HERE IS R. KELLY WITH A SONG OFF HIS NEW ALBUM, CHOCOLATE FACTORY: 'FOREVER'. YOU ARE LISTENING TO STORM ON WXYK, 92.9. STAY TUNED.  
  
TC and Chris just let the music serenade them. Both of them just were basking in the moment.  
  
"She really is good, she read me so well." TC said.  
  
"I told you she good. Wait a minute, you called her show? Are you Secret Admirer?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yes to both questions. You're not mad are you? I needed help on how to approach you. I almost gave up after that night at Malloy's Pub because I realized that you weren't interested in me because you were trying to hook me up with your friend and I wanted to tell you that I wanted to be with you and not your friend but it seemed like everything I said that night only made matters worse. So I called Storm to ask for some advice and when we were at the precinct and I heard you talking about secret admirer and how you wish you had a guy like that I knew that I had to make a move." If Chris hadn't kissed TC on his mouth he would have still been rambling on and on.  
  
"TC, it's okay. I think that was really sweet of you to go on the radio and declare your love. Most guys, like our friend Victor, wouldn't have had the guts to do that," replied Chris.  
  
"So what happens now? I mean now that we have you know, where do we go from here?" TC asked a bit hesitant. He just hoped that her response was the one he wanted to hear.  
  
"Well, this is going to be a big transgression for us. I mean going from friends to lovers can be hard, especially since we work together and you know that Tony will not stand for this. TC are you sure that you want to do this because we could be risking a lot here?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I am absolutely, positively, 100% sure that I want to do this and I want to be with you. I have never been surer about anything in my life. You are everything I hoped for and nothing that I expected. I wanted to grow old with you if you let me. How do you feel?" TC asked.  
  
"To be honest TC, I don't know exactly how I feel. Right now I have a lot of mix feelings in my head. I think that we should take things slowly and lets keep whatever we have going between the two of us until we know what is going on for sure. How does that sound to you?"  
  
"It sounds like a smart move. I am willing to keep this a secret. I am even willing to take things slow as long as we don't stop," replied TC. TC reached for Chris' face and brought it to his.  
  
"What are you doing TC?" Chris asked.  
  
"I am taking things slowly," he said as he slowly kissed her on the lips. She smiled and started to return his passion. They didn't know what was going to come of their relationship but at that moment neither of them cared. All that mattered was that they were together. 


End file.
